Exploits
You horrible cheater, you. Note that not many of these are tested for version 3.12b. Land Reclaiming In winter, any water that isn't a river or rapids tile will freeze over. If you dig or build anything on these tiles, when they thaw, they will not be water tiles anymore - they'll have turned into ground tiles. Battleship This takes advantage of the fact that NPCs don't have ranged weapons (yet). First, you get a raft or punt, then drop arrows and javelins on it, in the order of 100+. Then, row next to the shore of a Njerpez village (but not actually adjacent to a land tile), and start shooting. You will be able to kill them, but they can't hit you back. Furthermore, ALL the Njerpez in the village will come over to the shore to try to kill you, but won't actually get close. For extra cheapness, let loose a couple of dogs. This exploit is much less advisable in the new version, 3.12b as some NPCs have ranged weapons. However, it's still fun :) It add a judicious level of tactic to combat: you can choose to fight in the woods, lure them out one by one, or you can fight on water, move the raft until only a few in your sight Viking This takes advantage of the fact that rafts and punts can move unlimited cargo on water. Just move the things to the shore, lay down the vessel, wield the fearsome paddle, point toward far faraway coast and away we go. Think! 20 trunks from that little island to your settlement? No problemo! And now we have an isolated base, safe from thieves and animals. Think! The main limitation of village/Njerpez raids is there being too much loot to carry. Now, with this trick, you can carry as much as you want, wherever you want. Micro-house Not an exploit per se... This is the smallest house you can build in URW. W## WF# WF# ### W=Wall F=Floor/Fireplace #=Fence This micro-house, not counting the fences, will take 8 slender tree trunks + 17 trees to build, as well as 35 stones for the fireplace. In contrast, even a 2x1 cabin will need 48 trees and 8 slender tree trunks. Infinite Skill Gain After completing one game course you can pick the same one, over and over again. With preparation and training, the Living in the Wild course can be finished in half a week, allowing you to boost 5 skills over and over again. Oath of Iron Javelins Javelins aren't technically made of iron, but Oath of Iron still works on them. This, in essence, makes them homing missiles. Everyone Loves Bowls Bowls don't take that long to make, and provided you're on the Living in the Wild course you'll get a free handaxe. As it turns out, one bowl, any quality, can purchase ridiculous (more than 6) rye breads at once. Of course, this is is a far cry from 3.11c, where you could do the same with 1 javelin... but it's still good to know if you're starving to death. Category:Guide